Fadding away
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during To Thine Own Self Be Blue, and Gold, what if Will had delivered the suitcase after his fight with his Uncle?. Finding himself arrested, a broken relationship, Will finds himself slipping, needing his Uncle to catch him.
1. A heated fight

Summery: Takes place during To Thine Own Self Be Blue, and Gold, what if Will had delivered the suitcase after his fight with his Uncle?. Finding himself arrested, a broken relationship, Will finds himself slipping, needing his Uncle to catch him.

"Hey, Uncle Phil" Will walked into the house carrying the case full of money.

"Where the hell have you been?" Phil asked his features anything but friendly, "Earnest just called here and he was very upset,you were suppose to make a very important delivery for him Will".

"I got it right here" Will held up the briefcase.

"Yeah well right here is not where it's suppose to be!" Phil snapped interrupting his Nephew, "is it?".

"Alright look" Will put down the bag, "Uncle Phil, first of all I'm quitting that job, let me tell you man this dude".

"Hey hold on hold on, you're quitting, after just three day's?", Phil gazed at his Nephew with disappointment and shock. "I can't believe this!".

"Uncle Phil if you would just listen".

"No! No! you listen!,this is not just another one of your little screw ups Will,you're jeopardizing my friendship with Earnest".

"Alright, but Uncle Phil what I'm trying to say to you".

"No No, listen to me, OK?!, look I don't have alot of close friends, so if you're gonna quit this job I wanna know why?!".

"Alright Uncle Phil", an almost dead look flashed through Will's eye's, "I'd rather not say, I'm sorry".

"Sorry doesn't even begin to describe you" a cold gaze flashed through Uncle Phil's eye's as he walked past his Nephew.

Will's eye's trailed at the floor pain flashing through his eye's, his heart was breaking inside. After all he and his Uncle had been through, and he wouldn't even hear him out?. Anger flared through the young man's body as Earnest walked into the living room.

"Hey Philip am I interrupting something?". the man said innocently, at least to his Uncle. Of course Will knew better.

"No nothing you don't already know". Phil's gaze glared at Will, putting on his coat, and undoing his cufflinks, the anger never wavered from the man's face. "Just having a little discussion with Will about this whole situation".

"I'm sorry" Will stated softly "I said I'd deliver the package, and I didn't uphold my part", the young man took a deep breath. "I'll do it now sir".

"Well Will no harm done" a knowing smirk crossed the Business man's face, "after all you came to your senses at least".

'We Will be having a long talk when you get back Will" Phil's voice tight with anger, "and this will not happen again, or I will be shipping you back to your mothers".

"Yes sir" Will whispered his grip tightening around the handle, he stiffened feeling a hand on his back steering him towards the door. His eye's not missing the anger and disappointment in his Uncles gaze. "What have I gotten myself into" Will thought silently to himself.

A/N Well there you go guy's the very first chapter, hope to have the next one uploaded sometime soon.


	2. Realizing the truth

A/N Thank you for all the views guy's I hope you're enjoying the story so far, anyway onto the next chapter enjoy.

"What do you think Will was doing all that money?" Carlton questioned his sister as the two entered the house, "I know Will can have crazy ideas sometimes but do you really think one of his idea's worked?, and why did he have to show dad?".

"Who knows this is Will were talking about" Hillery replied checking her makeup, "by the way" she let a small smile pass her lips, "even though it wasn't exactly what I had expected, I really had fun with you today".

"Me to" Carlton wrapped an arm around his Sister as the two walked into the living room.

There father was seated on the couch, and he didn't look like he was in a good mood at all.

"Hey dad what's wrong?" Carlton asked brows furrowing, "after all that money Will showed you, I thought you'd be in a better mood".

"What Money son?" Phil questioned although his mind didn't seem to be in the conversation.

"The money in the briefcase" Hillery spoke up, "that had to have been thousands of Dollars, believe me I know my money, what did one of Will's plans finally succeed?" she teased, "I hope it wasn't the singing Toliet".

"Money" Phil thought to himself, "that would mean". The man's eye's widened as realization struck him in the face, suddenly Will's actions had made sense, the not wanting to keep the job, trying to talk to him about Earnest. It was bribery, his old friend was Bribing another company. Knowing Laws since he was a judge, Phil knew exactly how long someone could go to jail if they were caught. "Carlton I need you're keys!" Phil stated frantically.

"Dad what's".

"Just give me the damned keys!" Phil roared his heart thumping in his chest, if he didn't stop his Nephew Will would be in big trouble. Catching the key's as they were thrown to him, Phil grabbed his jacket before terrorising out of the house. Jumping into son's car the man started the engine, his wheels squealing, dust kicking up as he speed backwards backing up out of the driveway. Pressing on the gas petal he tore down the dirt road, his hands clenching the wheel. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

* * *

Will let out a sigh as he parked his car in front of the building, he knew he was walking into a whole hell lot of trouble. He didn't even know why he was doing this, was what his Uncle thought of his friend really worth going to jail for?. The look on his Uncle's features only an hour or so before flashed threw his head, yes it was.

Out of all the times he'd seen his Uncle upset he'd never seen the man act to that extent, the pure cold gaze and eminence disappointment still fresh in his mind, the man cringed. Sure they didn't always get along, fought from time to time, but for his uncle to say Sorry doesn't even begin to describe you, well that had just about bit the bullet. His fingers limberly placed with the handle, this place was just screaming that the cops were nearby, and as much as going to jail wasn't a part of his life long plan, he'd rather take the risk then have his Uncle Phil hate him for the rest of his life.

Gingerly getting out of the car Will started slowly towards the back door which he was supposed to meet someone called, kanderman. Taking a deep breath Will knocked on the door, there was shuffling around for a minute or two, before a small slider like this slid from the door. Eye's peering at him.

"Are you Will smith?" the voice asked.

"Yes" Will stated, "are you Kanderman?".

"Affirmative" the slider was closed, sounds of several locks being opened was heard before the door widened just enough to slip the case through. It almost looked like they would be home scotch free, until Will heard those heartbreaking sounds.

Police Sirens.

The young man covered his eye's as a bright like shone down on him, high above them hovered a helicopter.

"Let go of the suitcase and step away from the door" a man with a voice horn said.

"This is just perfect" Will thought to himself as he did what he was told, placing his hands behind his head, he slowly started to back up down the stairs until his back hit something hard.

He swallowed thickly as an officer glared down at him, the man looked nothing but friendly. A wince crossed his features as his hands were jerked behind his back.

"You are under arrest Mr. Smith, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will, be used against you in a court of law".

Closing his eye's a silent tear ran down Will's face, he was screwed there was no getting out of this one.

A soft honk prompted Will to gaze up, his heart catching in his throat at his Cousin's familiar car. It wasn't his Cousin though who was driving the car, but his Uncle Phil. Since the man knew where to go, he figured Hillery and Carlton had sold him out.

* * *

Phil's heart pounded in his chest as he saw his Nephew in handcuffs, the police treating him like an animal. Throwing open the door Phil stalked straight towards the Officer who was pushing Will firmly towards the Police car, tripping every few seconds, due to the shoves.

"Excuse me" Phil snapped his gaze cold, "just what the hell is going on here?".

"Judge Banks" the Officer stated respect in his eye's, "what are you doing here?, just getting this troublemaker to the station" he ignored the glare Will gave him. "Caught this hoodlum trying to pass bribed money onto another company".

"That hoodlum happens to be my Nephew!" Phil snapped fist's clenching.

"You're Nephew that's a surprise" a Mock taunt was in his voice, "for someone whose such a good judge I thought you'd raise you're family to uphold the law a bit better".

"Mr. Handtred" Phil snarled getting up in the man's face, "I would strongly suggest you be careful on your next choice of words, need I remind you that I have very big influences at the Police Station, and personally know you're boss Mr. Sadrich".

"Now just what is going on here?" Uncle and Nephew both stiffened at the familiar voice, turning around anger flared in both men, at the man who was the cause of all this.

Earnest.

A/N Well this seems like a good place to stop, hope you enjoyed this next chapter.


End file.
